terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Winters
'Childhood' Born in Los Angeles in 2002 straight into the hellish post-apocalyptic world, Adrian Winters was created due to no special occasion. His mother was raped through an act of lust and basic human savagery; he was susequently born. Adrian never had a father as his mother murdered the man who raped her some months later during her pregnancy. Being raised by the people his mother surrounded herself with, Adrian was taught basic survival skills. They were all very primitive in their ways, although smart. Avoiding SkyNET whenever possible; stockpiling the supplies that were still abundant in their world. They suffered losses, but not as many losses as when the first Hunter-Killer humanoids were deployed. That all changed soon enough. Being in Los Angeles, the raids started very early. SkyNET attacked Adrian's settlment when he was four, only his mother and a handful of others survived the first initial raids.They moved with what they could fit on their backs to where the official Resistance was camped. Adrian spent the rest of his childhood there, with Tech-Com. '' It was in his early and late childhood years that he was taught how to hunt and prey upon the animals that produced food for the people there. He was also taught how to shoot his first rifle during this time, becoming a decent shot by his teenage years. Fight club. 'Teenage Years' Though Adrian was lucky enough to keep his mother through most of his childhood and his early teenage years, it was only a matter of time before he lost her. Although you would never expect something to happen to the one person who loves you the most in this world, it finally happened. In 2018, at the age of 16, An entirely random raid befell the Tech-Com inhabited village which was nestled in a flock of dead trees; mortars came first. The building his mother resided in was evaporated right before him as the entire building was shelled by SkyNET mortars from afar. Although he lost friends during the attack, losing his mother was tough to bare. Up til this point in his life, Adrian hadn't suffered much loss aside from a few friends, though it was normal. Adrian finally began dabbling in drugs and alcohol, first offered to him by the soldiers that protected him. Is real. During the ages of 16 and 21, Adrian fell into hard times, harder than before. The obvious catalyst being the death of his mother. He drank himself to sleep nearly every night, while keeping himself awake with stimulants, and passing the weary days away with marajuana and morphine. These days are blurry and mostly not remembered by the Adrian today. Candice: The girl who stumbled upon the wreck of a pathetic excuse for a human being that called himself Adrian. He was still a child. So was she, a mere 18 years of age when she found him in 2020, pissing his life away. Though he was a shell of a human, she still found the soft inside Adrian, she could see that he still had potential and to throw it away was a waste of human life. She pulled him out of his lackadaisical days, snapping him back into reality. Until he met her, he merely leeched from those around him. It was at this point in his life that he began to pick himself up and turn himself around. He helped around the camps more often than before, following by Candice's lovely and warm example. He soon found himself falling in love with the young girl, though she didn't return the feelings, the two grew quite close with eachother. Adrian suffered another staggering loss in the year 2022. Candice was found dead one morning, having drowned saving the life of a child caught in old fishing lines. Though it was a powerful blow to Adrian's mental stability, and motivation to do anything at all, he pushed on in her wake, vowing himself to a life of servitude in her honor. You can't deny it. 'The Other Half & Tech-Com' Adrian's 21st birthday came and went. He didn't have much to show for it. He tried to get into Tech-Com'' once before. He was succesful, enlisted in the Charlie Platoon, under Lieutenant Ethan Baker. He never rose past the rank of Private first class, possibly due to his extreme laziness. They eventually shunned him and Adrian was forced to quit, the job far too stressful, and the work too much for him. He went into seclusion, losing many of his friends. He still resided in the bunker, only, it was four years until he would finally come to see the sunlight again. During this hiatus from life, he trained himself within the depths of the bunkers, or encampments. 'The Other Half &The Battle of Los Alimitos' Adrian was 25 when Jenny Chevalier, a bright, red-headed young woman with ambitions greater than herself saught Adrian out. She found him within the confines of the Tech-Com encampment, already finished with his hiatus. He led recons frequently, and showed proficient skill in the wasteland. Jenny saw this, and siezed her opportunity; thus, The Other Half ''was born. Adrian was made second-in-command. She and Adrian recruited Lei Jian, and a few others for their cause. They all wore blue bands, signifying hope. They conducted operations that ''Tech-Com ''wouldn't. Things like saving a single soul from a SkyNET facility. Very brave, and ignorant missions. They gained reputation, and they gained controversy. They had an alliance with ''Tech-Com, the two groups helped eachother out frequently. The Other Half ''was becoming quite the force, they even procured their very own helicopter and pilot. Contrary to popular belief, Jenny Chevalier and Adrian never had a relationship. Of course, this little fantasy Adrian had learned to know as his life, was coming to a swift and bitter end. In October of 2029, ''The Other Half ''suffered a fatal blow. In the Battle of Los Alimitos, ''The Other Half ''lost 80% of their men, and all of their equipment, including the helicopter. Jenny Chevalier was also terminated by an infiltrator. ''Tech-Com ''came, but were too late. More than fourty men and women were killed in the battle. Adrian knew this was the end, and as the Commander in Chief, he disbanded the group for good. He turned to all that he had left, ''Tech-Com. 'Return to Tech-Com' Adrian turned all of his focus to regaining entrance into Tech-Com ''after the unfortunate demise of ''The Other Half. ''He eventually made it into the Alpha Platoon, enlisted by Lieutenant Brett Seilgim in December of 2029. Private Winters served his squad alongside some very good friends. He did his job, and he did it happily. Although life had just drawn a circle around him, he found peace at last. They danced around like this for a few months. Life moved on. Adrian had always been in love with Erika Aachen, but now that she was in his platoon, it was nigh unbearable. It was almost comical for anyone viewing Adrian from the outside looking in. For a while, he was convinced that she loved him back, but he waited too long, and that opportunity was lost, along with many of his friends. 'Exodus from Los Angeles' 'The Battle of Fallon' In the new year of 2030, the 4th Battallion stationed in Reno suffered a serious blow. The I-80 Sentries, (The Resistance Soldiers that guarded the Interstate 80 supply route) were all but wiped out in a surprise SkyNET attack. The largest detachment that the Resistance had was nearly wiped from existence. So Command began pulling from all other detachments, ''Tech-Com'' being one of them. Although it was volunteer only, 3/4s of Alpha Platoon, including Adrian, left for Reno, Nevada. The separation with Tech-Com ''and Los Angeles was a tough one, for everyone. Plenty of tears and smiles were had. Adrian was just happy to be leaving with friends. He was placed in the Ghost Squad, under Sergeant Cross and Lieutenant Sielgim; his former commanding officers. Not all was lost. 'Reno' It was hotter there, that was all that really changed. That and the fact that Terminators attacked almost every day. Which means that they lost more everyday. It was more of a hell than Los Angeles ever was. Adrian lost many, many people to Reno, buried too many friends. Everything had finally changed, and he saw that. It was very different from ''Tech Com. The 4th Battallion ''was an incredible burden. Being an I-80 Sentry'' was an incredible burden. Everything had become too fucked up. Numbers kept dropping, friends kept dying, people kept going missing. All the while, for every single soldier lost, SkyNET pumped out ten more metal monsters to replace them. They were losing. Morale was at an all-time low. Command eventually deemed Reno, and the Interstate 80 supply route, a "lost cause". 'Exodus from Reno' Adrian returned to Los Angeles, back in his old platoon... However, many of his old friends were not there. Sergeant Cross and Lieutenant Sielgim being among the ones that were not. It was like an entirely new platoon. On top of that, Gabriel Shaw, a Private in Alpha Platoon when Adrian left was now the Lieutenant. Many people he'd never seen before filled the roster. A lot had changed. He persevered through months of losing many, many friends, frequent command changes, and a disintegrating mental condition. In a matter of a few weeks, Adrian climbed up to the rank of Corporal, leading many recons on his own, setting up Forward Operating Bases, conducting complicated and difficult missions for Tech-Com. ''One thing had changed. He wasn't happy. For a time, only a few weeks, Adrian merely went through the motions. Wake up; Embrace the suck; Get shot at; sleep; repeat Along with being unhappy he resorted to taking a second hiatus from life, living out several months in seclusion. 'A Return, and an End - ''The Battle of Tempus 1 Upon returning to the 132nd in Los Angeles, Adrian was found to be of some leadship material, and quickly flew through the ranks to be given his own squad and rank to call his own. Through much turmoil and triumph, Adrian fought through death and loss - something that plagued him and his comrades throughout their lifetimes. Things had quickly progressed in the war during the Adrian's absense, the war effort seemingly coming to a turning point for the Resistance. A massive strike was imminent and the 132nd cell was assigned to strike one of the crucial blows. The operation was completely optional, as it was considered by many to be a fools errand, and at most a suicide mission. For many, it was. The number of lives lost on d-day was incalculable. After the battle, although it was a success, Tech-Com lost more than 90% of its members, as a result it was disbanded and folded into the 5th General Resistance Division.Category:Characters in TechComCategory:Characters in AlphaCategory:CharactersCategory:Characters in Echo